wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Wynnchel and Duncan
Wynnchel and Duncan are two doughnut cops who are a part of the official Sugar Rush ''security team. They act closely with King Candy as his subordinates and henchmen. They are major antagonists in ''Wreck-It Ralph, and cameo characters in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Official Bios Wynnchel & Duncan: Strong-Arming Security "Wynnchel and Duncan are King Candy's muscle, ensuring order in the Sugar Rush community. Just don't make 'em mad or their frosting might melt." "These two are the official security team for Sugar Rush. They appear to be donuts in police officer garb." Appearance Wynnchel is a tall and slender éclair, with a pink dollop of frosting for a nose, golden-brown coating, and darker brown glaze down his front. He wears a police hat and badge, dark aviator sunglasses, black gloves and boots, and a black utility belt. Duncan is a short and stocky ring-shaped doughnut, with a brown sprinkle mustache, a pink dollop of frosting for a nose, golden-brown coating, and white frosting down his front. He wears a police hat and badge, dark aviator sunglasses, black gloves and boots, and a black utility belt. Personality Wynnchel and Duncan are tasked with keeping order within Sugar Rush, a job that includes keeping intruders out of their game. However, they are clearly inept at upholding the law, being both cowardly and naïve (for example, running away when Ralph chases Vanellope). They don't hold back on harassing Ralph while he is trapped in a cupcake, suggesting they are also hot-headed and quick to violence. In 'The Doughnut Kart' tie-in comic, the two are seen bickering constantly. Despite this, both Wynnchel and Duncan appear to value their jobs greatly. This is evidenced by their dedication to pursuing Ralph and Vanellope in the film, in which they go so far as to bring out their canine unit of Devil Dogs. In 'The Donut Kart', the two are obliged to stop speeders, and take drastic measures to keep the peace. By the end of the film, they appear to put much of their old ways behind them and are genuinely happy to serve Vanellope as the security team. Wynnchel and Duncan appear again in the credits, running for their lives from a Zombie and his comrades. It would seem that just like Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun, the two engage in some Game-Jumping adventures of their own. Trivia * Wynnchel and Duncan are named after the popular doughnut shop chains, Winchell's Doughnut House and Dunkin' Donuts. * Their badges read "To Heat And Serve", which parodies the police motto "To Protect And Serve". * Wynnchel seems to outrank Duncan, as he is the one to consistently give Duncan orders. * There are a few brief scenes where both their eyes are visible. * Wynnchel and Duncan are based off on the popular stereotype of police and their affinity for donuts. * Wynnchel appears to be a caramel or maple flavored doughnut while Duncan is vanilla flavored. Gallery pt-br:Wynnchel & Duncan Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph Category:Characters who appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet